Just Say Yes
by just.unique91
Summary: Sequel to Just Wanna Feel Alive. Alex brushed her lips against Juliet's cool ones and Juliet groaned with frustration. “Alex?” Juliet murmured against the soft lips. “Yeah?” The wizard breathed out in reply. “Please kiss me.” TWO-SHOT. Alex/Juliet.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Just Say Yes  
Pairing: Alex Russo/Juliet Van Heuson  
Rating: M...ish  
Warnings: Femslash, mild-ish sexual themes, and language.

**Author's Note:** For those that have been waiting for a sequel to _JWA_, I'm terribly sorry for the long wait :/ But alas, here it is! Oh and I decided to do this in two chapters. So the faster you review, the faster the second chapter gets put up. Hey, I'm just being honest. I am a _little_ ashamed to admit that the title was inspired by Love Story by Taylor Swift.

Disclaimer: I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place, the characters, or blahblahblah.

* * *

"So wasn't that like the best movie ever?!" Harper exclaimed as she and Alex exited the movie theater.

Alex didn't seem to hear her redheaded friend and only continued walking with a far-off expression on her face. Harper regarded her wizard friend with an expectant look, but she got no reply from the dark haired girl. Alex simply kept on walking at a fast pace and the redheaded girl, sporting a dress made out of god-knows-what material, struggled to keep up with her. Once she caught up to her, she elbowed her gently at first. Failing to get a reaction, she elbowed her a little harder the second time. Alex's dazed look didn't falter. The third time Harper elbowed her with a little bit too much force; but it got Alex's attention.

"What?" Alex finally responded, idly rubbing her ribcage. She noticed the irritated look on her best friend's face. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Harper huffed in response and rolled her eyes. "I was talking and you weren't even paying attention!" Harper whined.

Alex quirked a brow. _Like this a first, _The wizard thought to herself. "I'm sorry." Alex tried to appear sincere but the redhead knew her too well. "I have a lot on my mind," Alex said through a sigh and briefly looked away from Harper.

"I knew it!" Harper shouted, causing a few people around them to bewilderedly look at them. Harper ignored the extra attention and pointed a finger at the dark haired girl. "It's a boy, isn't it? 'Cause you're totally in like crush mode. Not paying attention to me..."_ No that's all the time, Harper._ "...and that glazed over look you had a few minutes ago. Okay, so who is he?!" Harper inquired excitedly.

The wizard shook her head at her over-excited friend. "There's no boy." Which was completely true, but Harper skeptically looked at her. "Seriously Harper! If I liked a boy, you'd be the first I'd tell." Which was usually true. But in this case she wouldn't since it was a certain vampire _girl_ occupying her mind.

Harper mulled over the wizard's words for a few minutes. She gave this shrug/nod maneuver before linking her arm with Alex's. "I'm sorry for that accusation," Harper said sincerely as they continued their walk towards an intersection.

"It's okay," Alex mumbled and eyed the intersection they'd be parting at with a relieved sigh.

It's not like she hated being around Harper. She just really wanted to get back home to see if she had a visitor.

"So what _did_ you think of the movie?" Harper asked, keeping her eyes trained on the street in front of them.

Alex panicked slightly and briefly looked at the redhead who was still looking straight ahead. She honestly hadn't paid the slightest attention to the movie they had just seen. She didn't even know the name of the movie. "Well...it was alright. But the main character-Hey look at the time I gotta get home!" Alex said once they reached the street where they would take different paths home.

"But your curfew isn't until-"

"Yeah, but Justin just texted me saying Dad wants me home. Probably 'cause Justin falsely accused me of something," Alex interjected while waving her hands frantically.

"Hmmm...I didn't see you check your phone," Harper stated with a suspicious look before it seemed like something dawned upon her. "Oh! It must be like some wizard mind texting thing, right?"

Alex fought the urge to laugh and merely nodded enthusiastically. "Oh and Justin said...um "hey"..." Alex replied lamely.

Harper's expression immediately changed at the mention of Alex's older brother saying something to her. She had this goofy grin plastered on her face. "Well in that case, tell him I said "hey" also. And-"

"Ok! Bye Harper! I had fun!" Alex cut off her friend as she waved quickly before practically running towards Waverly Sub Station.

Harper waved slightly, although the dark haired girl was nearly out of sight. "That girl is _so_ weird sometimes," Harper said to herself as she turned in the direction of her own home.

Once Alex bounded into the Sub Station, she noticed her older brother moping the floor, sans magic. She rolled her eyes at her dork of a brother. If she was forced to clean up the Sub Station, she would most definitely use magic. She made her way over to the stairs, but swiftly turned around to address her brother.

"So did your freakish nature finally scare Juliet away?" Alex impassively asked. She didn't want to pass up an opportune time to tease Justin.

Justin scoffed and turned to look at his little sister. "No, you callow little girl. My sweet Juliet had to return to the Late Nite Bite to help her parents," Justin replied in a matter-of-fact tone.

Alex gave a humorless laugh and began walking up the stairs. "I'm sure," She dryly commented. "Oh and Justin," She called, pausing momentarily on the stairs. He turned to look at her with an annoyed look. "You're the immature one. I mean you're the one who still plays with _dolls _for crying out loud!" And with that said, Alex went up the stairs.

"They're action figures!" She heard Justin shout.

Alex laughed and shook her head. She hated when Justin tried to insult her intelligence by using words he thought she didn't know.

When she entered the living room, she saw Max seated on the couch she and Juliet had almost-

"I am so paralyzed!" Max hollered to no one in particular. "Oh! Hey Alex. How did that sound?"

Alex shook off the annoyance she suddenly felt at seeing her younger brother. He was still up to his impressions. "And who are you supposed to be now?" Alex asked uninterestedly.

Max gave her a disbelieving look and she looked back at him with an unreadable expression. "Ricky Bobby! You know, Will Ferrell? Talladega Nights?"

"_Right._ Okay, goodnight. And enjoy your time here while you can," The dark haired girl mumbled as she made her way up to her room. She was still intent on getting her little brother out of the house for the summer.

"What?" Max asked, looking over his shoulder confusedly.

"Oh nothing," Alex retorted and disappeared from his line of sight.

Alex seemed to be holding her breath as she turned the knob to open her door. She tried to shake off the anxiousness she was feeling and stepped into her dark room. She flipped up the light switch and hastily scanned her room. She released the breath she'd been holding and felt a little disappointed to find she was alone. She walked over to her window, which was already unlocked and she let out a frustrated groan. She pulled out her phone to scroll through her contacts. Once Juliet's name was highlighted, she selected _SEND TXT MESSAGE_ and swiftly typed on the keyboard.

_**My window is unlocked.**_

Once that was sent, she placed her phone and wand on the bedside table. She looked around her room again before deciding she'd take a relaxing shower. She grabbed her towel before exiting her room to use the bathroom across the hall that she shared with her two brothers. She closed and locked the door behind her and then proceeded to the shower to turn on the water. She set it to a comfortable temperature and then stripped off her attire. She moaned as the warm shower needles came into contact with her skin. As she began washing her body, she couldn't help but think that perhaps Juliet wouldn't visit her that night. She then regretted sending that text message. Alex hated clingy people and that's exactly how she'd felt after texting Juliet.

_Maybe she realized what we had done earlier was wrong on so many levels. And not just the fact that we're both girls, but she's my brother's girlfriend! Ugh this is all so messed up. But I can't help the way I feel about her. And those eyes and cool lips on my skin. And her cold fingers on my- _

Alex could feel goosebumps rising on her skin even with the warm temperature the water was set on. She forced thoughts of Juliet from her mind and tried to think of anything else. She quickly finished her shower, dried her body off, and then dried her hair before making her way into her room wrapped only in a towel. She fought the urge to look around her room and kept her eyes on her phone as she walked over to it. She retrieved her phone as she sat on her bed and slowly flipped it open. She smiled when she realized she had a new text message and opened it. Her smile faltered a little when she realized it was from her mom.

_**Dont 4get to brush ur teeth b4 u go to bed sweetie!**_

Alex rolled her eyes at how her mom tried to text like she was cool. She shut her phone and put it back on the bedside table and lied back on her bed. She turned her head to look at the window that still remained unlocked, but unopened. She thought about getting up to put on her pajamas, but she figured she'd lay there a little while longer. After awhile, her eyelids started to feel heavy and she tried to shake off the sleepiness and was successful for a couple of minutes. But once her eyes finally slipped shut, she succumbed to sleep.

* * *

-Earlier-

Juliet picked up her vibrating phone off of the coffee table and offered an apologetic look to Justin. He just shrugged and smiled before turning back to the movie.

"_We need you home now!"_ Alucard Van Heuson's voice said through the device.

Juliet cringed at the tone. "Why?" She whined.

"_It is imperative that you return home at this moment!" _Alucard shouted and Juliet could hear her mother in the background telling him to calm down.

"Fine," Juliet huffed and ended the call. She stood from the couch as did Justin. "My parents need me home. Probably to help out at the restaurant." _Or daddy probably lost control and drained one of the customers._

Justin nodded in understanding and leaned in to kiss Juliet on the lips. She turned her head at the last second and his lips met her cheek instead. He pulled away and scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

"Bye," Juliet said before dashing out the back door.

When Juliet arrived to the empty Late Nite Bite, she was bombarded by her parents.

"Sit," Her father demanded, pointing to the seat across from himself and Cindy.

Before she could even get in a word, her mother spoke.

"Juliet, dear. It's about time you started thinking about a mate. You're old enough to the point where you should consider who you want to spend the rest of eternity with. And if you're thinking about that Justin boy, you need to tell us now," Cindy Van Heuson said clutching her daughter's hand.

Juliet looked at her mother incredulously. Did they really think she wanted to be with Justin Russo for the rest of her existence? Sure she cared for the boy, but she didn't think she could put up with him for the centuries to come. Before she could get in a reply her father spoke suddenly.

"If it _is _that Russo boy, you need to reconsider," Alucard brashly stated. "Or I will release my wrath upon-"

"Yeah, yeah. I know daddy," Juliet interjected, waving off her father's comment. "Could you two please not worry so much? I'll find my mate eventually. There's plenty of time." Cindy opened her mouth to speak, but Juliet cut her off. "It's not Justin."

Cindy and Alucard didn't bother to hide their relieved expressions. "Well now that this has been touched on, we'll discuss it more later," Alucard commented and stood from the round table they were seated at. "Cindy?"

"You can go ahead. I'll be down in a bit," Cindy replied to her husband, who flashed her a fanged smile before disappearing downstairs. "So do you have anybody in mind?"

Juliet shrugged and looked away from her mother.

"I thought you really liked this Justin."

"I do...it's just-I-well...I don't think he's the one for me. Besides I doubt he'd be too interested in the idea of becoming a bloodthirsty monster."

Cindy frowned at her daughter. "Is that how you see us? Bloodthirsty monsters?" Juliet met her mother's eyes and nodded. "Honey, we're not monsters. Well...**our** family isn't. I mean you're father has gone a little bit blood crazy, but he's working on it."

Juliet shrugged again. It was true they were less violent than most of the other vampires, but still she had taken so many lives in her lifetime.

"Mom, I just don't know how I'm going to find someone that really wants to be with me for all of eternity. I mean what if they just want me to turn them so they can benefit from the "perks" of being a vampire?" Juliet said solemnly.

"You'll know when you meet that person. Who knows, they could be right around the corner," Cindy replied with a look Juliet couldn't quite place.

Juliet briefly thought of Alex and immediately shook her head at the thought. Alex wouldn't want to spend an eternity with her. She had so many options and so many boys were already lined up to date the beautiful wizard.

Juliet's cellphone that was in the middle of the table begin vibrating. She hesitated before lifting the object to see that she had a new text message from Alex. If her heart was functioning, she knew it would've been beating rapidly just at the sight of wizard's name on her cellphone screen.

_**My window is unlocked.**_

Juliet thought about replying, but decided against it. She was beginning to rethink visiting the dark haired girl. She tried to justify her actions earlier by telling herself that she was merely attracted to Alex's scent and that was it. But she knew that there was more to it than Alex's appealing, unique smell. Her feelings went deeper and she was afraid of what could happen if she went to Alex's room that night...

She placed the phone back onto the table and noticed her mother looking at her with a curious expression. "Sorry. You can continue," Juliet said, and gave her mother her undivided attention.

The two Van Heuson women continued talking for a couple of hours and Cindy told Juliet stories about how she met Alucard. Juliet was genuinely interested in hearing the story about how her parents met and how Cindy just knew he was the right one.

"You know, your father and I are rather fond of the Russo girl," Cindy stated. Juliet raised an eyebrow at the random statement. "We already told her she'd make a wonderful vampire. She's so witty and just as conniving as we are. She seems to really like you. She's always in here asking for you or talking about you. You two are close, right?"

Juliet looked down at her hands that were placed in her lap. She nodded, refusing to meet her mother's eyes.

"Well just remember," Cindy said and scooted her chair back to rise from the table. "You're mate could be right around the corner." And with that said, Cindy bid her daughter goodnight and went downstairs to join her husband.

Juliet stared at the door her mother had disappeared through. _What in the world was she hinting at?_ She thought to herself. She glanced at the time on her phone which read 12:53AM. She bit her bottom lip and considered going to see Alex. She dashed to the room she shared with her parents and swiftly changed into her pink nightgown before dashing out of the Late Nite Bite.

During her walk, she had to convince herself that she was only going to talk to Alex and get things straightened out. The closer she got to the Waverly Sub Station, the stronger the scent of wizard became. She walked around to the alley and scanned the area to make sure nobody else was around. She then began to concentrate on her wings, which then began to extend from her back. Once her bat wings were fully extended, she flew upwards until she reached Alex's window. She landed on the ledge that left enough standing room, and her wings began to withdraw back into her body. She lifted her hand to open the window, but found herself hesitating. She took a deep breath and opened the window and climbed into the wizard's room. She was immediately hit with the unique scent that Alex possessed.

"Alex?" Juliet softly called. She spotted the girl lying on her bed in nothing but a towel. She walked over to the bed and sat down beside the girl. She was intrigued by the sight of the sleeping girl and couldn't help but watch the rise and fall of her chest, her slightly parted lips, and the way the moonlight shined brilliantly on her sleeping figure. The vampire managed to snap herself out of the trance she was in and gently roused the dark haired girl.

"I didn't take your dolls, Justin," Alex mumbled, her eyes clenched tight.

"Alex, it's me, Juliet. Please wake up," Juliet said while stroking Alex's cheek.

Alex groaned and her eyes slowly opened. She looked up at the face that was hovering above hers and gasped. She abruptly sat up and glared at the grinning vampire.

"What're you doing here?" Alex questioned and made sure her towel was still secured around her body.

"I came to see you, silly," Juliet retorted and kept her eyes focused on the dark eyes instead of on the body that was barely concealed by the towel.

Alex looked away from the light brown haired girl and tried to hide her blush. "I didn't think you were coming. I texted you and you never responded," Alex mumbled.

Juliet cupped Alex's cheek and turned the girl's face so she would look at her. "I'm sorry. I should have replied, but...honestly,I was having second thoughts..."

"Oh," Alex said lamely.

"I mean I'm glad I came 'cause I really wanted to see you-"

"But?"

"But I'm afraid of this," Juliet said gesturing between their bodies with her free hand.

"What's there to be afraid of? I want you, you want me," Alex said leaning her face against the hand cupping her cheek.

"Exactly what is it that you want, Alex? Sex?" Juliet inquired, pain evident in her light brown eyes.

"No! Of course not! I really _really_ like you Juliet," Alex said, covering Juliet's hand with her own.

Juliet smiled slightly but still wasn't convinced. "Are you sure I'm not just using my vampire hypnotism on you?"

Alex pulled away from the vampire slightly. "That would be so uncool if you were," Alex whispered with narrowed eyes.

Juliet laughed and leaned her face closer to the wizard's. "Well I'm not. I guess you really do like me then." Juliet tried to lean in to kiss the dark haired girl, but the other girl backed away.

"And what about you? Is this just about fucking? Or do you really like me?" Alex asked folding her arms across her chest with a stern look.

Juliet contemplated her answer. "I'm quite taken with you, Alex Russo." Alex blushed again and Juliet grinned at the sight. "Do I get a kiss now?" Juliet asked sweetly and batted her eyelashes at the wizard.

Alex laughed and place her hands on either side of the vampire's face and brought their faces closer together. Alex brushed her lips against Juliet's cool ones and Juliet groaned with frustration.

"Alex?" Juliet murmured against the soft lips.

"Yeah?" The wizard breathed out in reply.

"Please kiss me."

Alex obliged without hesitation and pressed her lips firmly against Juliet's. They both moaned with satisfaction and scooted their bodies closer together. The two girls continued softly kissing each other, simply enjoying the feel of their lips moving over one another's. Juliet placed her hand on Alex's shoulder and gently pushed and Alex broke the kiss and lied back down. Juliet lustfully regarded the wizard and felt her canines extending.

"Why are you wearing a towel?" Juliet asked, tracing the bottom hem of the towel.

"Well I had taken a shower and then came back to lie down. I kinda fell asleep before I could put my pajamas on." Alex squirmed a little under the vampire's intense gaze.

"Are you sure that's why? Or were you thinking about something else for when I showed up?" Juliet joked...somewhat.

Alex scoffed. "And you make it seem like my mind is always in the gutter-"

"This isn't about _fucking_, Alex." Juliet maneuvered herself so she was lying on top of the wizard and straddled one of her thighs. Alex skeptically raised an eyebrow. "I want to make love to you," Juliet whispered, looking the dark haired girl straight in the eye.

Alex seemed at a lost for words and she seemed to be searching the vampire's eyes for any hint of insincerity. "I-I don't know what to say," Alex stuttered, her cheeks painted red.

"Just say yes," Juliet murmured before connecting her lips to Alex's.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well, I do feel rather rusty after not writing for a few months. So I apologize if this was kinda crappy :/ Anyways, if you wanna know what happens next **review** and you shall find out. If you fail to review, well you're chances of getting an update are slim. Btw, I'm only kidding...sort of.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Did I ever give a warning that I'm the World's Biggest Procrastinator? Well if not, I'm making the announcement now. Thanks so much for all the reviews so far and here's the second part (finally). Oh and heads up for the young eyes; there are scenes of a mildly (but not overly) sexual nature...the M rating was put there for a reason.**

Disclaimer: Uhm...I own the laptop I'm currently using and the plot-thing of this story. That's about it?

* * *

"_I want to make love to you," Juliet whispered, looking the dark haired girl straight in the eye._

_Alex seemed at a lost for words and she seemed to be searching the vampire's eyes for any hint of insincerity. "I-I don't know what to say," Alex stuttered, her cheeks painted red._

"_Just say yes," Juliet murmured before connecting her lips to Alex's._

Juliet's tongue gently ran along Alex's lips, begging for entrance. Alex parted her lips and allowed the other girl's tongue to explore her mouth. Just as she was beginning to get into the kiss, her lip had been punctured by one of Juliet's fangs. Juliet struggled to pull away from the delicious taste, but found the strength to remove her mouth from the wizard's. Alex's lip immediately healed and she pulled it between her teeth as she hesitantly met Juliet's light brown eyes.

"I've never...well...you know," Alex whispered, looking anywhere but the other girl's face.

Juliet had figured as much. "Alex, it's okay if you don't want to. I don't want to pressure you at all-"

"No I do! It's just...there's no turning back for us tonight," Alex interjected.

"I know," Juliet whispered and brought their lips together again.

Alex then responded to the kiss without hesitation and placed her hands on either side of the vampire's face. Juliet pressed her body against the dark haired girl's and rested some of her weight on her forearm while her other hand was gently rubbing Alex's towel covered hip. She removed her lips from Alex's, causing the wizard to make a noise of protest, but the noise soon turned into a moan of approval when she felt the cool lips making a trail down her jawline towards her neck. Juliet paused at the wizard's neck and couldn't help but sniff, much to Alex's discomfort.

The wizard writhed and in the process, the sensitive nub between her legs brushed against Juliet's exposed thigh. Alex gasped at the sensation and felt herself blushing. Juliet's lips attacked the pulse point on the female wizard's neck and Alex brought her hips up in order to grind against the other girl's thigh. Alex moaned at the feeling and continued thrusting her hips into the vampire. Juliet carefully nipped at the skin on her neck and felt her own center throbbing at the feeling of how slick Alex was against her thigh.

The predator in Juliet was threatening to take full control as Alex was vulnerable and her neck was practically being offered to the vampire. But Juliet fought the urge as she knew she cared far too much about Alex and didn't want to harm her. She lifted herself some to meet half-lidded eyes and Juliet grasped the towel and began to tug lightly. She watched Alex's expression to make sure it was alright and Alex nodded her head in approval. Juliet proceeded to remove the towel, which left the wizard completely nude. Juliet's eyes roamed the naked body of Alex Russo; the body she'd been dreaming about being able to see since she laid eyes on the girl. The dark haired girl's body seemed to turn a slight shade of red and Juliet looked up into her friend's eyes. Alex's eyes reflected a timidness that was rarely seen.

"You're breathtakingly beautiful." Alex turned even more red, if possible, at hearing the compliment.

The female wizard opened her mouth for a reply, but the only sound she could make was a moan when she felt the vampire's lips wrap around her nipple.

* * *

"Just say the word and I'll stop," Juliet whispered maneuvering her body so she was situated between the wizard's legs.

Alex nodded and Juliet brought their lips together in a heatedly passionate kiss. Juliet's hand made a path down the wizard's body, stopping briefly to pay attention to certain sensitive areas she had discovered earlier. Her hand continued downwards and she teasingly ran her fingers over the folds of Alex's sex before cupping her. Alex moaned out in response and attempted to grind herself against the hand.

Juliet smirked and pressed the heel of her hand against the sensitive nub and Alex's hips reflexively jerked. Juliet continued to slowly rub her hand against the wizard and enjoyed hearing the noises the girl made. Juliet's thumb then sought out the bundle of nerves and Alex's hips automatically jerked again. Her thumb continued to work the sensitive flesh as her index finger easily slid inside of Alex. Alex let out a groan at the intrusion and her body stiffened.

"I'm sorry," Juliet whispered and kissed the wizard on her temple.

Juliet's thumb was working vigorously, as her finger moved in and out of the slick heat. After a few minutes Alex's body relaxed and she rocked her body in time with the hand between her legs. Her hands cupped Juliet's face and she kissed her roughly. Juliet added another finger and Alex let out a stream of profanities against her friend's lips. Juliet was indulging in the feeling of finally being able to move her fingers inside of Alex. Her thumb continued flicking over the bundle of nerves and Alex's movements became more urgent as she neared her release.

Juliet pulled her face back some to watch Alex's expression and was captivated by the sight of her. Alex's body was flushed with arousal and her lips were slightly parted as she couldn't help but vocalize the pleasure she was feeling. Juliet curled the fingers inside of her and Alex cried out at the pleasurable feeling. The vampire continued to do this while circling her thumb over Alex's clit and her back arched off the bed. Alex bit down on her lip to stop herself from crying out again, being mindful that there were others in the house. Juliet groaned when she noticed that Alex had accidentally drawn blood from her bottom lip from biting down so hard. Juliet leaned down and ran her tongue along the cut, enjoying the taste of Alex's blood as her fingers were buried inside of Alex. Alex was too distracted to care and she clenched at the sheets beneath her as her orgasm rocked throughout her body. Juliet covered the girl's mouth with her own, swallowing Alex's screams of ecstasy.

Her fingers gradually slowed before coming to a stop and she pulled back to gaze at the dark haired wizard. Juliet removed her fingers from between Alex's legs and brought them to her mouth. Alex lied beneath her, trying to get her erratic breathing under control and watched as Juliet licked and sucked her fingers clean. Juliet's eyes slipped shut and she moaned at the delicious taste and Alex was intrigued by the sight. Once her fingers had been cleaned off, Alex pulled the vampire down into a soft kiss. She could taste herself on Juliet's lips, and it didn't bother her as much as she thought it would. But just as Juliet's mouth had been pressed against her own, they were gone. She sat up on her elbows confusedly and found Juliet staring up at her from between her legs. The vampire grinned a fanged smile before burying her face in between the wizard's legs.

For the next few hours, the vampire worshiped Alex's body and brought her over the edge multiple times. Once Juliet had kissed her way up Alex's spent body, Alex unexpectedly had their positions switched so she was now on top. With the utterance of an improv spell, Juliet's nightgown had disappeared, leaving her exposed. She quirked a brow at the wizard and Alex merely smirked before her hands, lips, and tongue explored every inch of the vampire's perfect body until the sun was peeking through the slightly parted curtains.

* * *

Alex was trying her best to continue her short slumber, but the cool finger tips gently scratching her scalp was making it difficult for her to concentrate on trying to go back to sleep. The fingers caressing her scalp made her think about the previous hours when those same fingers were running wildly through her dark hair as her tongue worked its magic on Juliet. She peeked at her friend through one eye and saw that Juliet's eyes were fixed on her face. Juliet smiled when she noticed Alex trying to inconspicuously look at her. Alex kept her eyes shut, but couldn't stop the grin from forming when she felt cool lips press against her forehead.

"Do vampires not sleep or something?" The wizard grumbled, trying to come off as irritated as she peered at the vampire through squinted eyes.

Juliet chuckled softly and continued running her fingers through Alex's dark tresses. "Actually we do sleep. We don't exactly need it though," Juliet replied, snuggling their naked bodies closer together.

"Well the human does. Especially after..." The rest trailed off as Alex began blushing and she buried her face into the pillow.

Juliet smirked and placed her mouth next to the dark haired girl's ear. "Especially after what, Alex?"

Alex groaned and mumbled something into the pillow that even Juliet's vampire hearing couldn't understand. "I hope you're not trying to complain about not getting sleep."

"_Of course not_." Alex's sardonic retort made Juliet's smirk grow.

"It's not like I heard you complaining. I did hear you saying some _other_ things that didn't sound like complaints." Alex scoffed and briefly looked at the light brown haired girl. "It's not like I was using mind control on you or anything. You clearly showed that that wouldn't be necessary."

"Are you trying to suggest that you would've used mind control if I didn't cooperate?" Alex inquired.

"Well...if you put it that way..." Alex's eyes widened. "I was kidding!" Juliet quickly said in response to the bewildered expression Alex gave her.

With a sigh of relief and a small smile, Alex shook her head and moved closer to the other girl so their foreheads touched. "You're such a loser."

"Mmm. Morning breath." Alex swatted at Juliet's arm that was now draped over her. "Are you always gonna be this hostile after sex? Then again, you're pretty hostile during sex. I think you pulled out chunks of my hair," Juliet said feigning annoyance as she frantically patted random spots on her own head.

Alex rolled her eyes and turned over so she faced the opposite wall.

Juliet scooted towards her friend and wrapped an arm around her midsection. She rested the side of her head against Alex's and proceeded to spoon her.

"I think..."

"You think...?"

"Um..."

"What is it, Alex?"

"I think it's time we got out of bed," Alex said and untangled herself from the vampire.

She got out of the bed and made her way over to her dresser to quickly throw some sort of clothing on. She suddenly felt self-conscious as she walked across the room since she could feel Juliet's eyes practically burning a hole in her backside. She pulled out a big t-shirt and swiftly slipped it over her head and it rested just above her knees. Once that task was over, she silently cursed herself for not using her wand to magically dress herself.

When she turned around, Juliet was standing in front of her, dressed in the pink night gown she had been wearing. "Damn vampires and their super speed," Alex muttered under her breath, looking anywhere but Juliet's face.

"I'm right here, you know." Juliet cupped Alex's face with both hands and turned her head so Alex would look at her. "I didn't even need vampire hearing to hear _that_."Alex shrugged nonchalantly. "Do we need to talk about this?"

Alex's visibly body tensed. This was exactly what she didn't want to discuss; last night and the repercussions. "We don't need to," Alex said quietly. She mentally scolded herself. She was never like this with anyone; timid and unsure. Juliet brought out a different person in Alex and that really scared her.

Juliet sighed. "Don't try to avoid this or brush it aside. We can't just-"

"Juliet!" Alex groaned. "_Please. _I can't talk about this."

Juliet furrowed her brows together. "What do you mean? I thought I had established that last night would mean more than just-"

"I know what you said!"

"Then why don't you want to talk about it? I just want to know what this means..."

Alex shook her head and felt tears stinging her eyes. She gently removed Juliet's hands from her face and held them between their bodies. "You can't even begin to imagine how much this means to me."

"Perhaps I can relate?" Juliet's tone sounded hopeful as she gave a gentle squeeze of Alex's hands.

"I doubt it. I think-"

"Alex you're shift starts soon-oh hello Juliet!" Theresa Russo said from the doorway. "I didn't know you had spent the night."

Juliet sighed and dropped Alex's hands. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Russo. I should've asked first," Juliet said, making sure her tone was sincerely apologetic.

Theresa merely waved her hand and shrugged. "It's fine, it's fine! As long as you weren't spending the night with Justin." And with that, Mrs. Russo turned on her heel and walked out, closing the door behind her.

_If she only knew what I had done to her daughter a few hours ago. _Juliet's own thoughts caused her to smile almost wickedly. But the smile fell from her face when she turned back to see Alex wiping at her teary eyes. She held Alex's face with her hands and lightly wiped her tears with her thumbs.

"What's wrong?" Juliet asked, placing soft kisses on the salty tears that continued to make a path down Alex's cheeks.

Alex shook her head again but the tears continued to fall. She stepped closer to the vampire and pressed her lips tenderly against the cool lips. Before Juliet could respond, Alex pulled away.

"I love you, Alex. Well, I'm in love with you." Juliet's voice was barely above a whisper as she felt like if she spoke any louder, the moment would be ruined.

Alex's body tensed again and she was wide-eyed. _So much for not ruining the moment. _Juliet thought to herself.

"I-I gotta get ready for work." And with that said, Alex practically sprinted from the room.

Juliet blinked a few times before she realized that Alex had indeed ran out on her. She felt a pain in her non-beating heart and if it were possible, she would've thrown up from the feeling. She hesitantly looked over at the sunlight that could been seen from the part in the curtains and groaned. There was no way she could make it back to her place with how sunny it was. And staying in Alex's room wasn't an option. Alex clearly didn't want to be around her, so Justin was her last hope. With vampire speed, she made her way out of Alex's room, down the hall and passed Max (who was talking to himself), and into Justin's room.

"Well this is a surprise," Justin said while putting down his 'action figures' he had been playing with. "What're you doing here? And what's with the pajamas?"

Juliet said on the edge of Justin's bed, well more like collapsed onto it. "Me and Alex had a sleepover..." Juliet replied without meeting her boyfriend's eyes.

"Oh. I guess you're stranded at our place till you can go outside, right?" Juliet nodded. "You can help out at the Sub Station if you want. I'm sure Alex could use the company."

"I highly doubt that," Juliet mumbled which cause Justin to look at her strangely.

"Did you two get into a fight or something?" Justin asked, sitting next to the weary vampire.

Juliet gave this half shrug/nod maneuver in response.

Justin sighed as he looked at his upset girlfriend. He knew he had to address this sooner or later. He had just hoped he could have Juliet all to himself a little while longer before anything could happen. But something had apparently happened and there would never be another time to say what he needed to say.

"You like my sister." His statement would've brought a blush to Juliet's slightly paled skin, if it were possible.

"She's my friend. Of course I like her," She responded through gritted teeth and refused to look at her boyfriend's face.

"You know that's not what I meant. I may be really nerdy, but I can tell when two people like each other," The male wizard said with a sad smile.

Juliet glanced at the boy with a terrified expression. "I don't-"

"It's okay, Juliet. I'm not mad. I can't stop two people from liking each other." Juliet looked down at her lap and felt like she could actually cry. "Or falling for each other."

Juliet's head snapped up to meet Justin's eyes and she felt genuinely confused. "H-how did you know?"

"It's just the way you look at her whenever she's around. Your eyes will have this certain glow about them when you see her. You never look at me like that. And that smile you get when she's mentioned. And you always bring her up if it's just you and me." Juliet opened her mouth to protest, but Justin continued. "At first I thought she was getting close to you only because she knows that it never works out if she befriends my girlfriends. I actually do believe that was her intention...at first. But then it turned into something more."

Juliet couldn't believe her ears. Justin actually knew the entire time and he seemed to be perfectly okay with that fact that she was in love with his sister and not him. "Why aren't you mad?" Juliet inquired quietly.

Justin laughed. "Why should I be mad? I may be a wizard, but I can't stop true love." Juliet sighed at this. Judging by Alex's hasty exit, her feelings weren't reciprocated.

"She ran out of the room when I told her," Juliet sadly said, looking back down at her lap.

"She's confused. I know she's never been in love. She's probably scared out of her mind. What, with her being your mate and all." Juliet stared at the male wizard disbelievingly.

"Why would you think that?"

"I don't think, I _know_."

_Why is Justin Russo so stupidly smart?_ She thought to herself as she buried her face in her hands. She was at a lost for words. There was a part of her that knew Alex was the one she'd been waiting her whole existence for. "I'm so sorry, Justin," She mumbled with her face still in her hands.

Justin smiled and rubbed his hand soothingly on her upper back. "Don't apologize. We can't help who we're destined for." Juliet groaned at hearing this. "My sister is retarded, legally, as far as I'm concerned. Just talk to her."

"Shouldn't I just give her space?"

"Oh no no no! She'll just pretend like it never happened if you wait. That's the way her mind works. Talk to her soon, before she pulls the 'I have no idea what you're talking about' card." The dark haired wizard stood and pulled the vampire up with him. He ushered her out of the door and she found herself standing in the hallway. "Go get your girl!"

Juliet smiled and pulled her former boyfriend into a tight embrace. "Thank you so very much, Justin." She whispered before pulling away from the hug.

"I do what I can," Justin replied cheekily and brushed his shoulder off. "Go on." He pointed down the hallway and gave her an impatient look.

She chuckled and gave a quick nod. At vampire speed, she made her way through their house (passing by Max who was still talking to himself) and down to pretty empty the Sub Station. She paused at the counter and saw Alex through the window that went into the kitchen. Alex was uninterestedly sorting sandwich buns, trying to make herself appear to be busy if one of her parents checked in on her. Juliet cleared her throat loudly and she heard the wizard groan with annoyance before turning around. When she caught sight of who was on the other side of the counter, her breath quickened and her heart began to race. Alex continued standing in the kitchen and looked baffled, to say the least. Juliet placed her elbows on the counter and rested her chin in her hands. The light brown haired girl arched an eyebrow and waited to see if Alex would move from her spot.

"You don't _have_ to come out here and talk to me. But I could make you," Juliet simply said, a smirk playing at her lips.

"Go ahead, try." Alex narrowed her eyes and folded her arms across her chest.

Even from where the wizard was standing she could see the darkening of Juliet's eyes. Juliet stood up to her full height and she had an almost feral demeanor about her.

"Alex," Juliet spoke softly. "Come here."

Alex stood there, still glowering at the other girl. "Not a chance."

Juliet was dumbfounded. Her ability to command a human being had never not worked in her entire life as a vampire. She'd never tried to use it on Alex before because she never felt the need. But the one time she tries, it fails. "Why didn't that work on you?" Juliet asked as she stalked into the kitchen with the other girl. She stood in front of the unwavering female wizard and waited for an explanation.

Alex frowned. She knew exactly why it hadn't worked on her. "It won't work on me for obvious reasons," Alex replied with a sigh.

Juliet still looked confused. "Care to explain? 'Cause you seem to know something I don't."

A groan escape Alex's mouth and she slapped her forehead. "Shouldn't you know that vampires can't use mind control on their...mates?" Juliet gulped and shook her head. So Alex knew about the mate thing. "How can _you_ not know?! You're the vampire for Pete's sake!"

"What do you mean by mate?" Juliet whispered.

"Justin told me all about this mate thing from research he'd been doing and how he apparently wasn't the one because you had used mind control on him. And you can't control your mate's mind."

Juliet felt her palms getting sweaty, if that was even possible. "So...how long have you been thinking that you're my mate?"

Alex rolled her eyes and mumbled an 'Oh jesus christ!' before placing her hands on either side of Juliet's face. "Every since I read that stuff about a vampire's mate. Everything that it said was exactly what I was feeling and doing. I was scared out of mind when I realized that this wasn't a crush. I think I knew before you did."

Juliet was speechless. Alex had known about the mate thing for awhile now and before Juliet herself. "Why did you run earlier? I actually felt like my heart had shattered." Juliet's saddened expression tugged at Alex's own heart and she felt sick to her stomach for causing the other girl pain.

"I guess I wasn't ready to face the facts. I mean, I've known for awhile, but I hadn't really accepted that I'm supposed to be stuck with you forever. It just felt a little unreal. Like it was something I'd read in a fictional book...that is, if I read books." Alex dropped her hands to her sides and looked down at her shoes.

"So," Juliet said and Alex looked up at her light brown eyes. "You ready to face the facts now? Or are you gonna run away again if I said I love you?"

"I'm ready and I won't run." Alex rested her hands on the sides of the vampire's neck. "As long as you don't run if I say it."

Juliet grinned and wrapped her arms tightly around the girl's waist, pulling their bodies together. "Say what?"

Alex pressed her lips softly against Juliet's for a few moments before pulling back. "I love you and that's all I really know. There. Now don't run. If you do, you'll experience just how bad I can be at improv spells," Alex threatened.

Juliet chuckled. "I love you, too. And I won't run, ever...unless you're by my side."

"That is so cheesy," Alex said with a roll of her eyes but still smiled. "So are we checking yes to this mate thing, Juliet?"

"Well since checking no isn't an option..." Juliet captured Alex's lips in a sweet kiss.

"Just say yes," Alex whispered.

_-The End-_

_

* * *

_

**Author's Note: Crappy? I'm still not properly back into the swing of things with writing. Or maybe it's just the pairing. Well this is my last Juliet/Alex fic anyway. So do your thing as a reviewer and review. Bonus to anyone who knows where **"...there's no turning back for us tonight" **comes from. And if you recognize anything else...Teehee.**


End file.
